TRIANGULO AMOROSO,¿O SERÁ CUADRADO?
by nekoclauclau
Summary: HISTORIA ENTRE GOKU Y BULMA, LO QUE NADIE SABE QUE PASO ENTRE ELLOS, EMPEZAMOS EN DRAGON BALL HASTA CUBRIR TODAS LAS SAGAS
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo! Otra historia para compartirles, se aceptan sugerencias y criticas constructivas, este es un fic con gran parte de la historia como es, con sus variantes y con ideas que tome de tantos fics que he tenido el gusto de leer, espero que los autores no se molesten , ya que solo tomo lo que más me agrado, o me impacto, aclaro que Dragon ball pertenece Akira Torillama, y lo que están a punto de leer, se basa en la original, jijiji!

Sea pues!

TRIANGULO AMOROSO, O SERÁ CUADRADO?

CAPITULO 1

Amor de niñez, amor de juventud

…ella le dijo a la pequeñita que no llorara, -Yo bajare tu globo, no llores más-, dio tres saltos para alcanzar el objeto flotante, pero era menuda, no lo alcanzaba, la barda era alta y el esférico se atoro entre esa palma y la bardilla, en ese momento vio una mano que lo sujetaba el cordel del pequeño globo color rojo y le dijo- toma!,- Ho gracias!

La vio de lejos, no pudo sino solo sonreír, ahí estaba ella de hecho la notaria en cualquier lado, su ki era inconfundible y sobre todo su aroma, muy particular, que llenaba y embotaba sus sentidos, su cabello tan azul, su figura tan definida y grácil, sus hermosos y grandes ojos, ella el motivo principal aparte de participar en el torneo, era por verla a ella, que desde niño, comenzó a sentir algo especial por la chica, ahora mas bella de cómo la recordaba la miro como trataba de alcanzar ese globo y no pudo evitar dibujar una leve sonrisa y se acerco a bajárselo….

-Quien eres ?

No me reconoces ? Espera !

El pelinegro comenzó a retirar el gran turbante que adornaba su cabeza, y su cabello alborotadísimo, salió a la luz, ahí estaba el, más alto, mas fornido, con sus grandes ojos oscuros, tan dulces, tan llenos de vida, la mujercita no pudo evitar visualizarlo de más niño, se había convertido en un joven muy atractivo, tan fuerte…..tan guapo…..

-Gokú!?

El tenia su mirada fija, recorriendo su figura deteniéndose en la forma de sus labios, la miraba queriendo no perder detalle de ella, entre divertido y asombrado le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Bulma…estas precio….

GOKUUU! Gritaron el maestro Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, Ten, Chaos Puar y Ulon.

En su típica pose, Gokú les sonrió, sin apartar del todo su atención de Bulma, tan asombrada estaba ella, que nada decía, se apresuraron a inscribirse, después todos se dirigieron a comer algo y a descansar.

Ya en su habitación, Krillin llenaba el cuarto con su cháchara, atosigando en momentos a Gokú de tanta palabrería , estaba contento de verlos a todos, pero más a Bulma, igual de bonita, igual de gritona y enojona, como la recordaba, ese chica que últimamente era la fuente de todos sus sueños húmedos, que tantos problemas había causado a Míster Popo, ya que sus sabanas… bueno, un desastre.

Después de notar que Gokú se quedo dormido, Krillin se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, la noche trascurría tranquila, a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de los grillos, el viento fuerte azotando las ramas de las palmas y los arboles que estaban a los alrededores, la lluvia seguía cayendo, de manera más rítmica y suave, así, pasadas unas horas, se despertó Gokú….

Envuelta en su suave bata rosa, Bulma miraba a través de la ventana como caía la lluvia, pensando en cierto chico, tan impactada con su cambio, -ay ese Gokú, desde niño ya pintaba para ser guapo, pero nunca me imagine que tanto, como creció….no pude evitar sentir "algo" en el estomago, cuando lo vi, ya no escuche nada, todo se borro alrededor, ay!que me pasa! No debo pensar así en Gokú el…. es casi como mi hermano, pero ay! Tan guapo, por dentro y por fuera, si no estuviera con Yamcha…

Unos suaves golpecitos se escucharon por la ventana, Bulma estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la habitación, se dirigió a correr las cortinas y lo vio, ahí estaba el, sonriéndole , con su mirada oscura arrebatándole latidos acelerados y respiración entrecortada –Que haces aquí?, el entro, sus ropas mojadas dejaban ver sus músculos marcados, su cabello ligeramente domado por la lluvia, ahí la tenía a solo un paso, un pequeño charco se comenzó a formar alrededor de sus pies, -estas todo mojado- ella levanto su mano y acaricio su mejilla, Gokú cerró los ojos y tomo la mano que lo acariciaba, y la llevo a sus labios, sin apartar la vista de Bulma le dijo, -tengo horas esperando hacer esto- , de que hablas Gokú?- el dio un paso más y se agacho un poco, y lentamente se acerco a Bulma cerrando tan despacio los ojos, posando sus labios sobre los de la peli celeste, el beso fue tan suave y tan casto, ella se sorprendió tanto, Gokú profundizo el beso y la tomo entre sus brazos, la levanto del suelo y ella enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Gokú,no pudo evitar un gemido al notar su dureza, que entre tanto se profundizaba el beso y se hacia más pasional, crecia la erección del pelinegro,Bulma estrecho más el abrazo para sentir al chico más, sorprendida del tamaño del pelinegro, ya habia tenido contacto con Yamcha, pero nunca se habia consumado el acto, se habian degustado y jugado, pero ella nunca le habia permitido hacerla suya, ahora, sintiendo tan cerca a Goku, Bulma sentia arder todo su cuerpo, enredaba sus manos en el cabello de Goku, el la recorria con sus manos, la tibieza de su cuerpo contra la piel caliente del de ojos oscuros, siguieron besándose hasta que se separaron por oxigeno, Gokú descanso su frente en Bulma y le dijo, tengo horas queriendo hacer esto y varios meses soñando contigo…...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

TRIANGULO AMOROSO,O SERÁ CUADRADO?

CAPITULO 2

LA PRIMERA NOCHE

El descubrimiento de Yamcha

Bulma no salía de su asombro, esas palabras la confundieron un poco, era verdad? No estaba soñando? ¡Gokú la había besado! Y como nunca lo habían hecho, las emociones en su corazón se dispararon, era ella, besando al que siempre considero su amigo, su guardaespaldas, el que la siguió en sus locuras, el que la acompaño y descubrió tantas cosas juntos, aquel chamaco tan risueño, tan lleno de vida, que le contagiaba la risa, tan tragón y despreocupado, aquel que le estaba haciendo descubrir emociones que nunca pensó sentirlas con el , precisamente el…..

….-ja,ja,ja,- se reía Gokú, con un murmullo ronco, -Bulma- suspiro, sigues sin usar ropa interior?

-tu… tienes la culpa- murmuro sonrojada Bulma,- ya no te acuerdas?, Gokú la miraba –Bulma yo siempre…..-no- no lo digas…acaricio sus labios con el dedo índice, Gokú atrapo su dedo y lo chupó, ella se estremeció, el se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos azules, tan grandes tan bellos, -Bulma-, -Gokú-….. hazme el amor…-¡!¡-y estallo la pasión, entremezclada con el amor de Gokú y el recién descubierto sentimiento de la de ojos enormes hacia el de cabello alborotado.

Afuera seguía la tormenta, el cielo desgarraba con cada relámpago, cada trueno era más fuerte que el anterior, furiosa la lluvia golpeaba las ventas, y adentro de esas cuatro paredes, dos seres comenzaban a entretejer los hilos de la pasión, el seguro del amor que sentía por ella, ella dejándose llevar, un nuevo beso y más caricias, la temperatura comenzó a elevarse, las sensaciones nuevas para ambos, lentamente, el comenzó a hacerla suya, suavemente, ya que sería la primera vez que ambos se entregaban, era menester, disfrutarla al máximo, saberse correspondidos, y llenarse mutuamente, murmullos, gemidos, besos, esa noche para los dos, esa noche que recordarían juntos años después….junto con otra persona que no estaba contemplada dentro de tan amoroso y pasional cuadro.

Se quedo de piedra, el sabia que los dos estaban juntos, el sabia que eso no debería estar pasando, tanto tiempo junto a ella, sufriéndola, amándola, conquistándola cada día, la que siempre creyó que sería suya en cuerpo y alma, aquella que el engañaba cada vez con más frecuencia, aquella que siempre le negaba su cuerpo, cuando el no creía soportar más, ella que le decía que aún no estaba lista para ello, y él?, que lo creyó su amigo, el que siempre le ayudo, el que admiraba por su fortaleza, por su carácter, por todo lo que inspiraba Gokú, simplemente no podía estar pasando, él ya se había dado cuenta que Gokú sentía algo por Bulma, pero jamás imagino a que grado, quería derribar la puerta y apartarlos, pero estaba anonadado, no creía, no quería creerlo, salió corriendo de ahí, debería estar imaginándolo, si eso era, no cabía duda, eso no estaba pasando, -ahhaahh, Gokuuuuú!- no por Kami, ella no podía estar gimiendo ni gritando así, no, no, no, MALDICION NOOOO!

Yamcha salió corriendo…

No le importaba mojarse…..

No importaba estar corriendo como loco…..

No importaba dejar que sus gritos se confundieran con los relámpagos…

No importaba que la lluvia se confundiera con sus lagrimas…

Ya nada importaba,

La última discusión que habían tenido fue por que el no le prestaba atención, tengo que entrenar para el torneo le refutaba, las constantes llamadas de Bulma, la insistencia por salir, los momentos en los que tenía que contenerse por que ella no quería entregarse a él, cada discusión por eso, quiero que sea especial le decía ella. El tenia que tragarse su orgullo y seguir como si nada, pero bueno, era hombre, y TENIA que desahogarse, si con ella, no faltaría con quien, la frustración que sentía era grande, pero jamás imagino que ella se cansaría, no se lo dijo abiertamente, pero ella sabía que el tenia a otras, que salía con otras que disfrutaba con otras, quizás en su fuero muy interno creía que se merecía lo que estaba sucediendo…

La había perdido….y esta vez, para siempre, como podía competir contra el? Como!

Cayo de rodillas, estrello los puños contra el suelo y un enorme grito salió de su garganta….

-BUUUULLLMAAAAA-


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

TRIANGULO AMOROSO ¿ O SERÁ CUADRADO ?

CAPITULO 3 LA DESPEDIDA

HOY, MAÑANA Y SIEMPRE

Después del torneo, los dos enamorados planeaban irse juntos, Bulma le pidió a Gokú irse a vivir a la corporación, a pesar de que el joven tenía donde vivir, no se le hacía mala idea irse con ella, a fin de cuentas, la mayor parte de su vida la paso de esa forma.

Tocaba el turno a Gokú y… paso la desgracia…

Como! Estaba pasmada Bulma, en que momento se lo prometió, por Kamy! No salía de su asombro, incredulidad, celos, rabia, coraje…DOLOR.

Su sueño de vivir al lado de él, estar con él, amarlo, besarlo, disfrutarlo, tantas cosas que se hablaron y planearon, tanto por descubrir, paff!, de un plumazo adiós amor, adiós Gokú.

Bueno, si dije que te lo prometí, pues…me casaré contigo.

NO! Grito Bulma, no Gokú, no!

Después todo fue tan caótico…..

Estaba sentada en la habitación, nunca le pareció más grande, nunca se sintió tan vacía, tan sola, era como estar en medio de la nada, esperando que todo fuera mentira, que despertara del mal sueño que estaba teniendo.

El intento hablar con ella después de que Krillin le explicara qué era eso de casarse, sintió que el piso se cimbro bajo sus pies, palideció y tomo a Krillin de los hombros, -estas bromeando verdad pelón, eso no es posible, yo no puedo, Bulma….yo, nosotros….-De que estás hablando Gokú que tiene que ver Bulma en todo esto.-¿ la has visto? Exclamo Gokú, -tengo que hablar con ella.- ya se fue- le dijo Krillin-.

Eso podía esperar, le tocaba nuevamente pisar el tatami.

Después, ya sabemos lo que paso.

Ella era la mujer más feliz en ese momento, estaba por casarse con el amor de su niñez, el amor de su vida, serian tan felices, llena la casa de amor, de hijos, Gokú trabajaría para que nada les faltara, sería tan maravilloso, el hermoso vestido esperaba a ser utilizado, después de tantas peripecias, al fin se casaría con él.

Milk tomo el vestido entre sus manos, girando con él y cantando sumamente contenta, sin imaginar siquiera donde estaba su prometido.

Por enésima vez…..no solo lloraba, se lamentaba y odiaba a ese ser, que tanto le había demostrado en una sola noche, estaba con los ojos hinchados y la nariz enrojecida, tan derrotada se sentía, la hermosa mujer se miraba al espejo, -eres una estúpida- se dijo, así era él, siempre cumple lo que promete, así lo hizo hace tiempo, el prometió que nunca dejaría que algo malo le pasara, y hasta el momento había cumplido, tendría que acostumbrarse a eso, pero….ahora que pasaría?, ella había sucumbido ante Gokú, como lo tomaría Yamcha?, como le diría que se entrego a su amigo de aventuras?...-o si, otra aventura más con el- musito , un suspiro salió de su garganta. Unos golpes suaves sonaron a su puerta,- si?- Bulma… puedo pasar?, necesito hablarte!- Gokú…- Susurro Bulma, el abrió la puerta…

Ahí en toda su estatura, recortada su figura contra la luz, su bien torneado cuerpo, su aroma, sus ojos y su cabello tan peculiar, llenando todo el ambiente, Bulma se abalanzo a él, y él la recibió con los brazos abiertos, la estrecho y se besaron, una discreta Bunny Briefs, cerro sigilosamente la puerta…..

Un sobresalto al corazón…

Milk sintió un desasosiego, como si …..miles de garras se clavaran en su cuerpo, en su alma, se dejo caer al suelo, miro sus manos, como si algo se le escapara, la vista nublada de las muchas lagrimas que pugnaban por salir, antes de soltar el primer desgarrador sollozó, Milk murmuro el nombre de su amor.

Hace tiempo, bastante tiempo, el se sentía solo, acobardado por no poderse acercar a las mujeres bellas, hasta que cierta chica de ojos enormes tan profundos y coloridos como el mar mismo, de cabello tan sedoso y de color azulado, tan llena de energía y vida, esa chiquilla que le ayudo a superar sus miedos, que compartió tantas aventuras con él, y con desgraciado malnacido de Gokú, -cómo pudiste?, ha! Maldición Gokú…como te atreviste siquiera a mirarla de esa forma, ella era mía, es mía, y definitivamente no vas a arrebatármela, ya la tuviste, pero la tienes que dejar ir, una promesa, es una promesa, sonrió maligno, ya veras Gokú, hare que te olvide, que no te añore, borrare de su piel tus huellas, porque ella será solo para mí.

La chica se despertó,- Yamcha?, se desperezo, soltó un suspiro, y se abrazo a él, -ha que bien dormí, y tú?,- de maravilla Linda, ven aquí, continuemos, tengo ganas de ti- .

-Bulma, Comenzó el chico a hablar,-yo no sabía lo que significaba eso, de verdad, no espero que puedas perdonarme, pero debes comprender que hice una promesa y tu sabes que yo- fue cortado por Bulma, quien deposito su dedo índice en el los labios de Gokú, haciéndolo callar, -lo sé, siempre lo he sabido, tu palabra vale mucho, ella es muy afortunada, porque te va tener todos los días, estará contigo y te amara, la estrecharas entre tus brazos…. comenzó a llorar, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin detenerse, y su voz se quebró, puso su frente en el pecho de Gokú y el la atrajo más a su cuerpo, ella sintió humedecer su cabello, ahí se percato de que su hombre, también estaba llorando,- sabes Gokú?, Mamá siempre me ha dicho "prometer no empobrece, cumplir…..cumplir es lo que aniquila"- la chica levanto su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de él, y lentamente, unieron sus labios.

El la llevo al lecho, la despojo de su ropa, el hizo lo propio, así, los dos desnudos de nuevo, se entregaron a la pasión, al amor, a la sensación de saberse mutuos, y a la vez separados, por una promesa que él no fue capaz de romper, las lagrimas se mezclaban con el sudor, las embestidas se dieron más violentas, ella lo recibió todo, sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo tendría, la última vez que probaría sus labios, la última vez que se quedaría impregnada con su esencia, la última vez que sentiría lo viril y poderoso que es Gokú, su Gokú, antes de culminar lo que estaban haciendo Gokú, levanto a Bulma y la coloco sobre su cadera, el sentado en la cama, así los dos de frente sin dejar de moverse frenéticamente, le susurro a Bulma al oído, -Bulma, nada cambiara, yo…yo te seguiré amando, hoy, mañana y siempre….-Bulma cerró los ojos, guardando esas palabras en lo más profundo de su corazón, donde nadie, solo ella, las recordara, las lagrimas salieron de sus azules ojos, lavando su alma, su corazón,- si Gokú, hoy, mañana y siempre…


End file.
